Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (e.g., hardware, software, storage, computing power, etc.) that are available from a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Cloud computing environments deliver a computing resource as a service rather than as a product, whereby shared computing resources are provided to user devices (e.g., computers, smart phones, etc.). Customers may buy these computing resources and use the computing resources on an on-demand basis. Cloud computing environments provide services that do not require end-user knowledge of a physical location and configuration of a system that delivers the services.